


Una madre logorata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico latin lover [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten è parecchio confuso e sarà Vegeta ad aiutarlo.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 23) Anche da adulto, A non crede di essere troppo grande per un pupazzo di neve, specialmente ora che B è entrato nella sua vitaScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1sj18Wj-Gs; The Elder Scrolls Online «Markarth» - Red Eagle's Song (Gingertail cover).
Series: Simpatico latin lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077461
Kudos: 1





	Una madre logorata

Una madre logorata

Vegeta guardò Bulma stendere Chichi sul divano e incrociò le braccia al petto, con espressione severa. «Cosa le è capitato?» domandò con tono serio.

La moglie incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò. «Ultimamente mangia e dorme poco, mi ha confidato che è preoccupata per Goten» rispose, pensando: "Non avrei mai creduto di vederla crollare. I suoi nervi sono stati logorati negli anni. Non mi sorprende che sia svenuta". Si voltò sentendo uno spiffero di vento e sgranò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno. «Vegeta, dove sei andato?» chiese, notando la finestra aperta.

***

Goten aprì la porta e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando Vegeta davanti a lui. «Salve Vegeta. Cercavi Gohan?» domandò confuso, pensando: "Non può essere venuto a cercare Trunks, oggi non ci siamo visti".

Vegeta indicò l’esterno con la testa, rispondendogli: «Vieni con me, devo parlarti». Goten annuì e lo seguì fuori.

Vegeta spiccò il volo e il figlio di Goku lo seguì levitando, atterrarono in uno spiazzo verde. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso di lui e gli domandò: «Sai dov’era tua madre, oggi?». Goten negò e ribatté: «So solo che sono tornato a casa e la cena non era ancora pronta», rabbrividì vedendo lo sguardo intenso del più grande.

«Tuo padre non c’è mai e parla sempre di cibo, capisco che tu sia potuto crescere come un selvaggio. Però avresti dovuto preoccuparti quando non l’hai vista tornare» lo rimproverò Vegeta. "Non l’ho mai visto così arrabbiato" pensò Goten, incupendosi.

«Non parlare di mio padre. Tu non sei lui» ringhiò.

Vegeta incrementò l’aura e prese un paio di respiri, rispondendo con tono atono: «Tua madre in questo momento è alla Capsule Corporation e non ho nessuna intenzione di farla tornare a casa finché non starà meglio. Quella donna piange, a causa tua. Si sta ammalando, perché oltre un marito egoista ora si ritrova due figli che sono pronti a perderla. Non l’avete mai apprezzata quanto meritava, lei vi ha cresciuto e ha fatto sacrifici per tutti. Non molti hanno la fortuna di avere qualcuno che li ama».

«Non puoi impedirmi di vedere mia madre… e non puoi giudicarmi. Tu non sai niente!» gridò Goten. "Perché ti occupi sempre di me? Perché ci tratti sempre come se fossimo la tua famiglia? Tu non ci devi niente" pensò con gli occhi liquidi. «Tu non puoi capire!» sbraitò.

Vegeta allargò le braccia e gli domandò: «Cosa? Cosa non posso capire?».

Goten chinò il capo e serrò i pugni, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. «Lei non capisce, non può accettarmi pienamente».

Vegeta avanzò, dicendogli: «Chichi sembra quel tipo di persona che non può comprendere ciò che è anche solo leggermente fuori dal comune.

Però ti vuole bene. Come ha accettato che sei alieno, così accetterà che sei omosessuale»

Goten sgranò gli occhi e alzò il capo, sussurrando: Tu come…».

Vegeta gli posò una mano sulla spalla e cercò il suo sguardo, rispondendogli: «Non sono uno sciocco. Ti ho visto crescere e ho capito. Non c’è niente di male, ma non puoi continuare a tenertelo dentro. La stai ferendo e non le stai dimostrando fiducia.

Credimi, ti capirà se la aiuterai a farlo».

Goten lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto. «Facciamo così. Farò tornare a casa, ma ti terrò d’occhio» promise Vegeta, pensando: "Avrei dovuto essere più presente nella sua vita negli ultimi anni".

«S-sai… so che sono grande, ma… presto sarà Natale e mi chiedevo… Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi domani in montagna? Avete quella baita ed io vorrei invitarci un ragazzo" esalò Goten. Vegeta ridacchiò e rispose: «Basta che non trascuri tua madre per il tuo nuovo amore», abbracciandolo.

«Possiamo anche fare un pupazzo di neve insieme?» chiese Goten.

"Ecco il bambinone che conosco" pensò il principe dei saiyan. «Va bene» acconsentì.


End file.
